The Game of Alchemy: The Naturalist's Stone
by adestiny
Summary: AU. Envy, Hope, and Wrath were chosen to find the three stones of power: the Philosopher's Stone, the Sorcerer's Stone, and the Naturalist's Stone. But when complications arise, will they be able to complete their mission? First in the trilogy.


THE GAME OF ALCHEMY: THE NATURALIST'S STONE

Summary: AU Wrath, Hope, and Envy were chosen to find the three Stones of Power- the Philosopher's Stone, the Sorcerer's Stone, and the Naturalist's Stone. But when complications arise, will they be able to complete their mission? First in the trilogy.

Pairings: None

Reviews and flames are welcome, though not if they concern the fact that Envy killed Maes Hughes. Get over it, people! He was annoying! And yes, Hope and Murder are my characters. Though I have 'seen' other Murders, I am not copying them, apologies if you think I am stealing your character, I assure you that I am not. Ask me before using _this_ Murder and Hope if you want to put them in a story for kicks, permission will be granted if you ask. Otherwise, beware my engulfing fury!

_Chapter One: _

The day was dark and stormy. The clouds from which the rain poured were inky black and all looked like they merged together, giving the sky the appearance of a starless night. Thunder boomed with earth quaking roars, and lightning flashed through the sky constantly, which was almost fortunate, as it was the only source of light for anyone outside of their snug homes.

The people of the city had all taken refuge inside of their homes, preparing to move to higher ground should a flood warning be issued. Those that were finished with preparations sat around bright fires or candles, wrapped in quilts, telling stories or watching the storm.

So it was no small wonder as to why no one noticed the midnight-black cat that was nestled in the corner of an eave on the old St. Peter's Orphanage, which was slightly drier than the rest of the building, but still damp.

The cat's tail twitched impatiently as it watched the weather with worry. The weather forecaster had predicted sunny weather for the entire week, and such sudden turns in the weather were never good signs. However, the cat knew why the weather had turned.

It watched with gleaming, violet eyes as it saw a woman entirely cloaked in black walk toward the building, two small bundles pressed close to her chest, away from the rain.

She would have been beautiful. Her skin was pale, and she had beautiful, red eyes that had cat-like pupils that were mere slits. Her hair was black, and cut in such a way that the bangs on the left side covered her left eye and nearly reached her chest, while the rest of her hair on that side was very, very short and cut in layers. The other side, on the contrary, had very short bangs, but the rest of her hair was so long that it nearly scraped the ground. She was very thin, but the amount of coats and warm clothes that she was wearing made her appear much larger than she really was.

Yes, she would have been very beautiful, if only she were smiling. But she was not smiling- she had nothing to smile about. The grieving, howling weather seemed only a pale reflection of her feelings, and tears streaked her face. Her tears fell onto the two bundles like the rain drops that she was so desperately fighting to protect them from.

The cat looked at her, and, with a grimace and a reluctant scowl, stepped from its shelter and into the storm to greet her, however somber and joyless the greeting was.

"Envy," the woman said, looking at the soaked-through cat that was standing in front of her.

With a flash of sky-blue light, the cat was replaced with a tall, slim young man who looked to be around eighteen or nineteen. He had long, green hair that was held out of his face by a black headband, and his skin was every bit as pale as hers. He wore an almost skirt-like pair of black shorts, black gloves, black, sock-like garments that did not cover his feet entirely, and a half-shirt that had a slight turtle-neck to it, though not much of one.

The woman frowned. "You'll catch your death. Put on warmer clothes."

"I'll just come back if I die," Envy shrugged.

The woman fixed Envy with a cold, menacing glare. With just one glance, and another flash of sky-blue light, Envy's shirt lengthened to cover his midsection, his 'skort' turned into a pair of pants, and his 'shoes' became actual shoes that covered his feet entirely. Even his gloves lengthened just a bit, so they now covered his fingers and a bit of his forearms.

"What are you doing here?" Envy asked, "What am _I_ doing here, for that matter?"

"I have a favor to ask of you," the woman replied. "I know, it's asking a bit much, but… I'm leaving them here, at this orphanage."

"What?" Envy exclaimed, "_Why_?"

"There is war coming," the woman answered, "Children are being taken to be trained as soldiers. The younger, the better- that's the military's policy. The young, the old, women, men, children, civilians, alchemists- they're taking everyone to fight in their war. I don't want you or the twins involved in it. So I want you to stay here with the twins."

"So you're forcing us out of our home?" Envy demanded.

"For your safety!" he woman all but yelled, "Envy, please, don't be so difficult. I know that you're capable of finding your own way home, but what is there for you but empty villages, barren wastelands, pain, suffering, and battlefields?"

"You're there," Envy said, "And everyone I've ever known, too. All of my friends."

"I know," she said, "And I'm sorry. But think of them, growing up in a place like that, and you, out there fighting for some unjust cause. There's a good chance that most of us will die. A lot of people feel the same way as I do."

She glanced up at the sky restlessly. "Just look how many there are."

Envy sighed, looking skyward as well. "Enough to cause a disturbance this big can't be good. So how many… like you? Just keeping their children safe?"

"Not as many as I'd hoped," Envy's mother replied. "Many of the children have already been collected… no, kidnapped. And there are those that will simply cross over to avoid the war, for good or for ill. And the military will eventually hear of these refugees and come looking for anyone who escaped. That is why I want you to protect these two."

Envy said nothing, but nodded, taking the two bundles in his lithe, yet surprisingly strong, arms. The two stood in silence for a moment, but Envy finally broke the silence when his mother turned to leave.

"Wait!" he shouted, causing her to stop. "What are their names?"

She stepped back toward him, looking at the two sleeping babies. "Wrath," she said, gently kissing the baby in Envy's left arm, "and Hope," she finished, planting another small kiss on the forehead of the baby in Envy's right arm.

"Hope?" Envy asked. Usually, people like him had names like the other twin, Wrath. Or like his mother, Murder, or his own name, Envy. Hope was a downright, "Strange name."

"Hope is different," Murder said smiling so slightly that you would have to squint to see the upward curve on her lips, "You'll see, when he's older."

"You have the power to see the future," Envy said, "So tell me, when are we going to see you again?"

"Envy, you know it is forbidden for me to reveal the future, even in the most dire of situations," Murder replied. "Just know that I have every faith in you."

"How am I supposed to tell these two apart?" Envy asked.

"Hope is slightly smaller, and Wrath has a birthmark across his left arm," Murder replied, her smile growing just faintly wider.

She turned and walked away. Once, she glanced back quickly over her shoulder to see that Envy was heading for the orphanage door, and then, with a clap of thunder and flash of sky-blue lightening, she was gone.

"The best of luck to you, my sons," she whispered inaudibly, just before she vanished.

Okay, people, review!


End file.
